List of people from Iowa
]] This is a list of notable people who were born in or closely associated with the American state of Iowa. People not born in Iowa are marked with §. A ]] ]] * Dudley W. Adams, horticulturalist * John T. Adams, former Republican committee head * Julie Adams, actress * Trev Alberts, football player * Bess Streeter Aldrich, author * Royce Alger, wrestler, mixed martial artist * James Allen, engineer * Fran Allison, television personality * William B. Allison, politician * Betty Baxter Anderson, author * Lew Anderson, actor * Rudolph Martin Anderson, explorer * Pat Angerer, football player * Cap Anson, baseball player * Brynild Anundsen, publisher * Appanoose, 19th-century Meskwaki chief * Lloyd Appleton, Olympic wrestler * Samuel Z. Arkoff, film producer * Herbert W. Armstrong, religious leader * Tom Arnold, actor * Adrian Arrington, football player * Matthew Ashford, actor * Winifred Asprey, mathematician * John Vincent Atanasoff, § inventor * Jim Aton, Jazz musician, composer, singer B ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Michele Bachmann, politician * Stan Bahnsen, baseball player * John O. Bailey, judge * Bil Baird, puppeteer * Betsy Baker, actress * Nathaniel B. Baker, politician * Alvin Baldus, politician * Charlie Bales, soccer player * Brad Banks, athlete * Hal C. Banks, labor leader * Jill Banner, actress * Antonine Barada, folk hero * Roger Barkley, broadcaster * Harrison Barnes, athlete * Bob Barr, politician * Douglas Barr, actor, writer, and director * David Barrett, football player * Steve Bartkowski, football player * Robert Bartley, editor of The Wall Street Journal * Clint Barton, fictional character * Theodore J. Bauer, scientist * Lansing Hoskins Beach, Army officer * Bennett Bean, artist * Carl L. Becker, historian * Bix Beiderbecke, jazz musician * William W. Belknap * Brian Bell, musician * Alfred S. Bennett, Army general and U.S. Secretary of War * Duane Benson, athlete * Shawn Bentler, murderer * Matt Bentley, wrestler * Christian Beranek, writer, actor, and producer * Leo Beranek, acoustician * Bill Bergan, coach * Eddie Berlin, athlete * Dan Bern, musician * S. Torriano Berry, film producer, writer, director * Jay Berwanger, football player * Stanley Biber, physician * Greg Biekert, football player * Leo Binz, § Roman Catholic archbishop * Joe Bisenius, athlete * Richard Pike Bissell, author * Nate Bjorkgren, basketball coach * Black Hawk, § Native American chief * Casey Blake, baseball player * Gordon Blake, military general * Donald G. Bloesch, theologian * Isabel Bloom, artist * Scott Bloomquist, auto racer * Mike Blouin, politician * Lisa Bluder, coach * Mike Boddicker, baseball player * Bill Bogaard, politician * Tommy Bolin, musician * Norman Borlaug, agricultural scientist and Nobel Laureate * Rob Borsellino, writer * Ryan Bowen, athlete * Thomas M. Bowen, politician * Charles Bowers, cartoonist and comic actor * Lara Flynn Boyle, actress * Eleanor Hoyt Brainerd, author * Neville Brand, actor * Terry E. Branstad, politician * Aaron Brant, athlete * Charles Wesley Brashares, Methodist bishop * Titus Bronson, founder of Kalamazoo, Michigan * Greg Brown, folk musician * Mace Brown, athlete * Shannon Brown, country music singer * Bruce Brubaker, pianist, record producer * Rob Bruggeman, athlete * Bill Bryson, author * Matt Bullard, athlete * Ambrose Burke, priest, college president * Jerry Burke, musician * Tim Burke, football coach * Joseph A. A. Burnquist, politician * Martin Burns, athlete * Jim Burt, sportscaster * Marion LeRoy Burton, college president * Harlan J. Bushfield, politician * Mike Butcher, baseball player * Frank M. Byrne, politician * Robert Byrne, author C ]] , §]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Samuel Calvin, geologist * Branden Campbell, bassist for Neon Trees * Donald L. Campbell, chemist * Marjorie Cameron, actress and occultist * Macdonald Carey, actor * Chris Carney, politician * Wallace Carothers, chemist * Allan Carpenter, author * Sabin Carr, athlete * Tommy Carroll, criminal * Johnny Carson, television personality * Jordan Carstens, athlete * Louise Carver, actress * Thomas Nixon Carver, economics professor * Frank T. Cary, businessman * Landon Cassill, auto racer * Carrie Chapman Catt, suffragette * Thomas Cech, chemist and Nobel Laureate * Matt Chatham, football player * The Cherry Sisters, vaudevillians * Norton P. Chipman, politician, judge * Tom Churchill, broadcaster * Bernard A. Clarey, admiral * Dallas Clark, § football player * Laurel Blair Salton Clark, astronaut * Rush Clark, politician * Fred Clarke, baseball Hall of Famer * Frederick G. Clausen, architect * Jeff Clement, athlete * Ron Clements, director and producer * Scott Clemmensen, athlete * Buffalo Bill Cody, Wild West showman * Samuel Cody, aviator * Harris Coggeshall, athlete * Danielle Colby * King Cole, athlete * Chris Collins, hockey player * Max Allan Collins, mystery writer * Stephen Collins, actor * Nick Collison, basketball player * John W. Colloton, healthcare executive * Steven Colloton, federal judge * Martin Cone, college president * Edwin H. Conger, diplomat * Maurice Connolly, politician * Paul Conrad, political cartoonist * Ed Conroy, athlete * George Cram Cook, author * Jack Coombs, athlete * Eric Cooper, baseball umpire * Barclay and Edwin Coppock, followers of John Brown * Frank Cordaro, activist * Sarah Corpstein, beauty queen * John M. Corse, Army general * Ernie Courtney, athlete * Paul Coverdell, politician * Thomas Jefferson Cowie, admiral * Shawn Crahan, musician * Roger Craig, football player * Joe Crail, politician * Coe I. Crawford, politician * Francis X. Cretzmeyer, coach * Jim Crotty, athlete * Julee Cruise, singer and actress * Frank Cuhel, athlete * Mariclare Culver, political figure * Henry J. B. Cummings, politician * Billy Cundiff, athlete * Jack Cunningham, screenwriter * Samuel Curtis, military officer, politician D ]] ]] ]] ]] * Janet Dailey, author * Bill Daily, actor * Dick Dale, musician * Muriel Frances Dana, actress * Jack Daniels, politician * Diane D'Aquila, actress * Sarah Darling, musician * Geof Darrow, artist * Dana Davis, actress * Barry Davis, athlete) * Rebecca Fjelland Davis, author * Stuart Davis, musician * Laura Dawn, activist, singer-songwriter, director/producer * Bud Day, war hero * Walter Day, businessman * Darren Daye, athlete * Lee De Forest, inventor * Jordan De Jong, athlete * Henry Clay Dean, preacher, lawyer * Don DeFore, actor * W. Edwards Deming, statistician * Don Denkinger, baseball umpire * Dave Despain, sports journalist * Aubrey Devine, athlete * Lester J. Dickinson, politician * Justin Diercks, auto racer * Charles Hall Dillon, politician, judge * Thomas Disch, author * James Dixon, orchestra conductor * David M. Dobson, game creator * Claire Dodd, actress * Grenville M. Dodge, railroad executive * Ralph Edward Dodge, religious leader * Angela Dohrmann, actress * Ellen Dolan, actress * Steve Doocy, television journalist * Russell S. Doughten, filmmaker * Nicholas Downs, actor * Joel Dreessen, football player * Leanna Field Driftmier, radio personality * Bobby Driscoll, actor * Fred Duesenberg, automobile manufacturer * Randy Duncan, football player * Francis John Dunn, religious leader * Lloyd Dunn * Samuel Grace Dunn, journalist * Kenneth W. Durant, decorated sailor * John Durbin, actor * Tim Dwight, football player E ]] ]] * Morgan Earp, Wild West lawman * Warren Earp, brother of Wyatt Earp * Abastenia St. Leger Eberle, sculptor * Zales Ecton, politician * Paul Eells, sportscaster * Mamie Eisenhower, former First Lady of the United States * Cal Eldred, athlete * Jane Elliott, schoolteacher and activist * James Ellison, actor * Eugene Burton Ely, aviator * Hope Emerson, actress * Michael Emerson, actor * Femi Emiola, actress * Norman A. Erbe, politician * Jane Espenson, TV producer and writer * Simon Estes, opera singer * Linda Evans, political activist * Frank F. Everest, general * Barton Warren Evermann, ichthyologist F ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Urban Clarence "Red" Faber, baseball player * Tom Fadden, actor * Carole Farley, soprano singer * Art Farmer, jazz musician * Sharon Farrell, actress * Terry Farrell, actress * James Fee, photographer * Victor Feguer, convicted murderer * Chris Fehn, musician * Margaret Feldner, university president * Bob Feller, baseball player * James Ferentz, football player * Jeremy Ferguson. musician * Al Feuerbach, track and field athlete * Romaine Fielding, actor * Margarita Fischer, actress * Matt Fish, basketball player * Freddie Fisher, musician * Bill Fitch, basketball coach * Joseph Fitz, naval veteran * Bridget Flanery, actress * John Flannagan, priest * Jack Fleck, golfer * Frank Jack Fletcher, admiral * Robert Fletcher, costume designer * Rich Folkers, baseball player * Bradbury Foote, screenwriter * Ben Foster, actor * Jon Foster, musician * Judith Ellen Foster, lawyer * Farrah Franklin, singer * William Frawley, actor * John T. Frederick, scholar * Tanna Frederick, actress * Joan Freeman, actress * Bruce French, actor * George B. French, actor * Joe Frisco, vaudeville performer * Virgil Frye, actor, boxer G ]] ]] ]] * Dan Gable, wrestler, coach * Jetseta Gage, kidnap victim * Robert Gallery, football player * George Horace Gallup, founder of Gallup Poll * Viola Garfield, anthropologist * Jim Garrison, lawyer, judge * David Garst, farmer, seed manufacturer * Roswell Garst, farmer, seed manufacturer * Michael Gartner, journalist * Harry Gaspar, baseball player * James Lorraine Geddes, soldier * John Getz, actor * Dick Gibbs, basketball player * Edward H. Gillette, politician * Owen Gingerich, astronomer * Annabeth Gish, actress * Salvatore Giunta, Congressional Medal of Honor recipient * Fred Glade, baseball player * Susan Glaspell, playwright * Dan Goldie, tennis player * Johnny Gosch, kidnap victim * Frank Gotch, wrestler * Al Gould, baseball player * Rick Graf, football player * Fred Grandy, actor, politician * Chuck Grassley, Iowa senator * Paul Gray, musician * Dick Green, baseball player * George Greene, Supreme Court justice * Edna Griffin, civil rights activist * James W. Grimes, Iowa governor and senator * Dan Grimm, football player * Harold R. Gross, politician * Danai Gurira, actress * Janet Guthrie, auto racer H ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Charlie Haden, musician * Mike Haight, football player * Leslie Hall, rapper * Jack Halloran, composer * Scot Halpin, musician * Halston, fashion designer * Adam Haluska, basketball player * Jack Hamilton, baseball player * Milo Hamilton, baseball broadcaster * Edward Hammatt, architect * Ryan Hannam, football player * Joel Hanrahan, baseball player * Bob Hansen, basketball player * James Hansen, professor * Juanita Hansen, actress * Niels Ebbesen Hansen, botanist * Robert Hansen, convicted murderer * Haldor Johan Hanson, hymn composer * William L. Harding, former governor of Iowa * Tom Harkin, Iowa senator * Bob Harlan, pro football executive * James Harlan, politician * Graham Harman, professor * Hill Harper, actor * Frank Hatton, politician * Tim Hauff Jazz Musician * Eva Lund Haugen, author * James H. Hawley, Idaho politician * Merle Hay, World War I soldier * Frank Hayes, unionist * Peter Hedges, writer * Alan J. Heeger, Nobel Prize laureate in chemistry * Jeremy Hellickson, baseball player * Stephen P. Hempstead, former governor of Iowa * John Hench, associate of Walt Disney * David B. Henderson, politician, Speaker of the House * Dorothy Hennessey, nun, activist * Gwen Hennessey, nun, activist * John Hennessy, religious leader * Chad Hennings, football player * William Peters Hepburn, Civil War officer, politician * Francis J. Herron, Civil War general * Daniel Hess, inventor * Phil Hester, comic book artist * James C. Hickman, actuary * David Anthony Higgins, actor * Steve Higgins, writer, comedian, actor, and announcer on ''The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon * Harriet Hilliard, actress * David C. Hilmers, astronaut * A. J. Hinch, baseball player, manager * Kirk Hinrich, basketball player * Herbert E. Hitchcock, South Dakota politician * J.B.E. Hittle, Decorated Intelligence Officer, author and writer. * Tami Hoag, novelist * Terry Hoage, football player * Thomas M. Hoenig, financier * Bill Hoffer, baseball player * Fred Hoiberg, basketball player, coach * Judd Holdren, actor * Ducky Holmes, baseball player * Elmer G. Homrighausen, theologian * Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the United States * Lou Henry Hoover, First Lady * Harry Hopkins, presidential adviser * Frank O. Horton, politician * Ralph Houser, U.S. Marines officer * Anne Marie Howard, actress * Austin Howard, football player * Walter Howey, journalist * Jerome Clarke Hunsaker, zeppelin authority * Mary Beth Hurt, actress * Toby Huss, actor * Dick Hutcherson, auto racer * Libbie Hyman, zoologist I * Jim Inhofe, politician * Inkpaduta, Native American chief * Arnold J. Isbell, aviator J ]] ]] ]] * Jacob Jaacks, basketball player * Fred Jackman, cinematographer * Selmer Jackson, actor * Kip Janvrin, athlete * N. K. Jemisin, science fiction/fantasy author * Frank Jenks, actor * Dan Jennings, baseball player * Roger Jepsen, politician * Jake Johannsen, comedian * Donald Johanos, symphony conductor * Bryce Johnson, actor * Dorothy M. Johnson, author * Edwin S. Johnson, politician * Georgann Johnson, actress * Nicholas Johnson, FCC commissioner * Royal C. Johnson, politician * Shawn Johnson, gymnast * Zach Johnson, golfer * Peter Jok, § basketball player * Craig Jones, musician * George Wallace Jones * Gordon Jones, actor * James Jones, football player * Lolo Jones, athlete * Kathryn Joosten, actress * Joey Jordison, musician * Duane Josephson, baseball player * Patty Judge, politician * Jerry Junkins, CEO of Texas Instruments K ]] ]] * Nate Kaeding, football placekicker * Danielle Kahle, figure skater * Aaron Kampman, football player * MacKinlay Kantor, journalist, author * Gail Karp, cantor * Bradley Kasal, decorated U.S. Marine * John A. Kasson, politician * Hazel Keener, actress * James M. Kelly, astronaut * Percy R. Kelly, judge * Keokuk, Sauk chief * John H. Kemble, professor * Charles Reuben Keyes, archaeologist * Charles Rollin Keyes, geologist * Hugh Kidder, decorated U.S. Marine * Kerry Killinger, banker * Angela Jia Kim, classical pianist * Mitch King, football player * Rebecca Ann King, 1974 Miss America * Steve King, politician * Dallas Kinney, journalist * Nile Kinnick, football player * James T. Kirk, fictional character * Samuel J. Kirkwood, § governor, senator, U.S. Secretary of the Interior * Philip J. Klass, UFO researcher * Stephen Kline, artist * Bradford Knapp, university president * Corina Knoll, journalist * Ruth Kobart, performer * Matt Koch, baseball player * Bonnie Koloc, singer * Jon Koncak, basketball player * Ted Kooser, poet * Dan Koppen, football player * Kyle Korver, basketball player * Joseph Kosinski, commercial director * Mitch Krebs, television journalist * Gary Kroeger, actor * Josh Kroeger, baseball player * Matt Kroul, football player * Ashton Kutcher, actor L ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Jerry Lacy, actor * Perry Lafferty, television producer * Doug La Follette, politician * Raef LaFrentz, basketball player * Roswell Lamson, Civil War officer * Ann Landers, advice columnist * The Lane Sisters, singers, actresses * Harry Langdon, comedian * Frank Lanning, actor * Jeff Larish, baseball player * Patty Larkin, singer * Mauricio Lasansky, graphic artist * Tomas Lasansky, visual artist * Joe Laws, basketball player * Elmer Layden, football player, coach * Jim Leach, politician * Cloris Leachman, actress * Frederick Leadbetter, financier * William Daniel Leahy, naval officer * William P. Leahy, university president * Frances Lee, actress * Laura Leighton, actress * Josh Lenz, football player * Aldo Leopold, environmentalist * Amy Leslie, opera singer * Alexander Levi, religious leader * Jack Lewis, screenwriter * John Lewis, labor leader * Jon Lieber, baseball player * Thurlow Lieurance, composer * Joe Lillard, athlete * Edward Lindberg, athlete * Everett Franklin Lindquist, educator * Everett Lindsay, football player * Margaret Lindsay, actress * Ron Livingston, actor * Bob Locker, baseball player * Al Lohman, radio personality * Babe London, comedian * Chuck Long, football player, coach * Nia Long, § actress * Mathias Loras, religious leader * Tyler Lorenzen, football player * Kevin Love, auto racer * Phyllis Love, actress * Herschel C. Loveless, governor * Robert Lucas, politician * Larry Lujack, radio personality * Tiny Lund, auto racer * Mike Lynch, cartoonist * Raymond J. Lynch, judge * Emmett Lynn, actor * Sue Lyon, actress M ]] , §]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Larry Mac Duff, football coach * Archer MacMackin, film director * Hanford MacNider, diplomat, U.S. Army general * Cletus Madsen, religious leader * Joe Magrane, baseball player * Maryann Mahaffey, politician * Ryan Mahaffey, football player * Mahaska, Native American chief * Dennis Mahony, 19th-century journalist * Anna Malle, § adult film actress * Arabella Mansfield, lawyer * Stuart Margolin, actor * Beth Marion, actress * Glenn Martin, aviator * Bernard Masterson, athlete * Jerry Mathers, actor * James Matheson, composer * David Maxwell, university president * Elsa Maxwell, columnist * Marilyn Maxwell, actress * Jesse May, poker professional * Wiley Mayne, politician * F. L. Maytag, founder of Maytag corporation * Rita McBride, sculptor * C. W. McCall, singer and politician * Dan McCarney, football coach * The McCaughey septuplets * Tim McClelland, baseball umpire * Al McCoy, announcer * Greg McDermott, basketball coach * William John McGee, geologist * George McGill, politician * Charles McGraw, actor * Keli McGregor, baseball executive * Pat McLaughlin, singer * Sean McLaughlin, meteorologist * William H. McMaster, former governor of South Dakota * Cal McVey, baseball player * Stu Mead, painter * Carl Meinberg, priest * John Melcher, former senator of Montana * Michael Joseph Melloy, judge * Denis Menke, baseball player * Sebastian Menke, priest * William Menster, priest * Iris Meredith, actress * Frank Merriam, former governor of California * Russel Merrill, aviator * Samuel Merrill, former governor of Iowa * Nancy Metcalf, volleyball player * Bernard F. Meyer, missionary * Loren Meyer, basketball player * Julia Michaels, singer-songwriter * Brandon Middleton, football player * Hugh Millen, football player * Glenn Miller, musician, bandleader, World War II officer * Samuel Freeman Miller, Supreme Court justice * Robert Millikan, physicist * Jason Momoa, § actor * Ted Monachino, football coach * Michelle Monaghan, actress * Jordan Monroe, model * Constance Moore, actress * Frank A. Moore, judge * Hap Moran, football player * Peggy Moran, actress * Karen Morley, actress * Carol Morris, Miss Universe 1956 * Mike Morris, football player * Phil Morris, actor * Allie Morrison, wrestler * Karen Morrow, actress * John Mosher, Jazz Musician and composer * Michael Mosley, actor * Dow Mossman, writer * John Mott, YMCA leader, Nobel Prize winner * Marvin Mottet, priest * Kate Mulgrew, actress * Richard L. Murphy, former Iowa senator * Charles Murray, political scientist * Brandon Myers, football player * Virginia A. Myers, inventor N ]] * Nancy Naeve, television journalist * Conrad Nagel, actor * Neapope, Sauk leader * Sharon Needles, drag performer * Brad Nelson, baseball player * George Nelson, NASA astronaut * Harriet Nelson, actress, television personality * Larry Nemmers, football official * Carman A. Newcomb, politician * Jim Nicholson, politician * Bruce Nissen, professor * Ken Nordine, voice-over artist * Lance Norris, actor * Bill Northey, politician * Robert Noyce, inventor * Michael Nunn, boxer * Nick Nurse, basketball head coach O ]] * Randi Oakes, actress, fashion model * Dick Oatts, musician * Wes Obermueller, baseball player * Patrick O'Bryant, basketball player * Brian O'Connor, § baseball coach * Dennis O'Keefe, actor * Gerald Francis O'Keefe, religious leader * Bob Oldis, baseball player, coach, scout * George Olmsted, military officer * Eric Christian Olsen, actor * Zoe Ann Olsen-Jensen, Olympic diver * James Bradley Orman, former governor of Colorado * Kay A. Orr, former governor of Nebraska * Kyle Orton, football player * Charles Osborne, "hiccup" man * Vivienne Osborne, actress * Beverley Owen, actress P ]] ]] ]] ]] * Clyde E. Palmer, media executive * Daniel David Palmer, chiropractic medicine pioneer * Francis W. Palmer, publisher * Rose Marie Pangborn, scientist * Oran H. Pape, law enforcement officer * Ralph Parcaut, wrestler * Sara Paretsky, novelist * Charles Fox Parham, evangelist * Anthony Parker, basketball player * Clair Cameron Patterson, geochemist * Neva Patterson, actress * Allen E. Paulson, thoroughbred breeder * Bryce Paup, football player * Claude Payton, actor * Maria Pearson, Dakota activist * Sally Pederson, former lieutenant governor * Paul Peek, politician * Mary Beth Peil, actress * Nat Pendleton, athlete, actor * Arthur D. Pennington, baseball player * Tom Pepper, computer programmer * Edwin Perkins, inventor * Roger Perry, actor * Pete Peterson, combat pilot, ambassador * Roger Peterson, pilot * Joseph M. Petrick, screenwriter * Lori Petty, actress * James Philbrook, actor * John Robinson Pierce, engineer * Mark Pinter, actor * Chris Pirillo, video host, blogger * Ed Podolak, football player * Carl Pohlad, financier, Minnesota Twins owner * George Pomutz, Civil War general * Maddie Poppe, musician and winner of ''American Idol season 16 * Scott Pose, baseball player * Gordon Prange, historian * Beatrice Prentice, actress * Hiram Price, railroad president, politician * Tom Price, judge of the Texas Court of Criminal Appeals, born in Des Moines in 1945 * Richard Proenneke, naturalist * Stanley Prusiner, neurologist, biochemist * Tom Purtzer, golfer * Nathan M. Pusey, educator Q * Quashquame, Sauk chief * John Herbert Quick, author * Howard 'Howdy' Quicksell, musician * Linnea Quigley, actress R ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * David Rabe, playwright * Frances Rafferty, actress * Max Rafferty, writer, politician * John F. Rague, architect * Randy Rahe, basketball coach * Josh Rand, musician * Robert D. Ray, governor of Iowa (1969–1983) who served several consecutive terms * Harry Reasoner, television journalist * David Reed, football player * Donna Reed, actress * Dani Reeves, Miss Iowa 2007 * George Reeves, actor * Allen Reisner, football player * George C. Remey, Civil War admiral * Walter E. Reno, World War II naval officer * Kevin Rhomberg, baseball player * Alfred C. Richmond, admiral * Doug Riesenberg, football player * William H. Riker, political scientist * Bill Riley, Sr., entertainer * Chad Rinehart, football player * The Ringling brothers, circus moguls * Clifford Roberts, chairman of Masters golf tournament * James B. A. Robertson, judge, Governor of Oklahoma * Billy Robinson, aviator * Shawna Robinson, auto racer * Reggie Roby, football player * Otto Frederick Rohwedder, inventor * Seth Rollins, WWE wrestler * Christine Romans, television journalist * James Root, musician * Raymond Roseliep, poet * Sage Rosenfels, football player * Joseph Rosenfield, lawyer * Lawrence Sullivan Ross, Civil War general, governor of Texas * Brandon Routh, actor * Coleen Rowley, FBI agent, politician * J. Craig Ruby, basketball coach * Nate Ruess, singer * Alexander Rummler, painter * Nicholas J. Rusch, Civil War officer, politician *Arthur Russell, musician * Charles Edward Russell, journalist * Lillian Russell, actress * Paul Rust, comedian * George Ryan, former governor of Illinois S ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * George Saling, athlete * Mark Salter, political speechwriter * Josh Samman, mixed martial artist * Ezekiel S. Sampson, Civil War officer, politician * Cael Sanderson, wrestler and coach * Tyler Sash, football player * Sauganash, fur trader * A. J. Schable, football player * Daniel Schaefer, politician * Peter Schickele, parodist * Ron Schipper, football coach * Aloysius Schmitt, Navy chaplain * Ernest B. Schoedsack, filmmaker * Robert H. Schuller, religious leader * Aloysius Schulte, college president * Dick Schultz, NCAA and US Olympic Committee executive * Jean Seberg, actress * Brad Seely, football coach * Edward Robert Sellstrom, pilot * Phil Shafer, auto racer * William Shannahan, wrestler * Kenny Shedd, football player * Kate Shelley, railroad official * Gene Sherman, sportscaster * Randy Shilts, journalist * Paul Shorey, scholar * Chuck Shramek, astronomer * Loren Shriver, astronaut * Lee Paul Sieg, university president * Hal Skelly, actor * Brian Smith, photographer * Gerald W. Smith, author * Hiram Y. Smith, politician * Jerry Smith, golfer * Mary Louise Smith, politician * Neal Smith, politician * Riley Smith, actor * Virginia Smith, politician * Warren Allen Smith, gay rights advocate * Clement Smyth, religious leader * William Smyth, politician * Neta Snook, aviator * Jamie Solinger, Miss Teen USA * Harvey Sollberger, composer * Phyllis Somerville, actress * Hartzell Spence, military journalist * Tracie Spencer, singer * Kirk Speraw, basketball coach * Darren Sproles, football player * Josh Stamer, football player * Edwin O. Stanard, politician * Denise Stapley, Survivor champion, therapist * William G. Steiner, child advocate * Mark Steines, television personality * Keith H. Steinkraus, food scientist * Frank Steunenberg, Idaho governor * Bill Stewart, jazz musician * George F. Stewart, food scientist * Kiah Stokes, basketball player * George Stone (1876–1945), Major League Baseball left fielder; 1906 American League batting champion * Ramo Stott, auto racer * Terry Stotts, basketball coach * George L. Stout, art historian, "Monuments Man" * Russell Stover, candy manufacturer * Alvin Straight, lawn-mower rider * Chris Street, basketball player * Jeff Streeter, auto racer * Stephen Stucker, actor * Bob Stull, football player * Scott Swisher, legislator * The Sullivan Brothers, combat veterans * Billy Sunday, baseball player, evangelist * Roderick Dhu Sutherland, politician * Al Swearengen, Wild West saloonkeeper * Ryan Sweeney, baseball player * Quinn Sypniewski, football player * Brett Szabo, basketball player T ]] ]] * Joseph Taggart, politician * Taimah, Native American chief * Michael Talbott, actor * Kevin Tapani, baseball player * Lawrie Tatum, U.S. "Indian Agent" * Corey Taylor, musician * Morgan Taylor, athlete * Richard R. Taylor, Surgeon-General of the U.S. Army * Sara Taylor, political public-relations professional * Ashley Tesoro, actress, singer * Kenneth W. Thompson, academic * Sada Thompson, actress * William Thompson, politician * William George Thompson, politician * Mick Thomson, musician * Adam Timmerman, football player * Matt Tobin, football player * John Tomkins, criminal * William Tubby, architect U * James Ulmer, journalist * Jarrod Uthoff, basketball player * Sarah Utterback, actress V ]] * Mike Van Arsdale, wrestler * James Van Allen, scientist * Dennis Van Roekel, labor leader * Carl Van Vechten, writer, photographer * Kyle Vanden Bosch, athlete * Bob Vander Plaats, politician, activist * Julian Vandervelde, athlete * William Vandever, politician * Oswald Veblen, mathematician * Ross Verba, athlete * Michelle Vieth, actress * Phil Vischer, animator * Krista Voda, sportscaster * Nedra Volz, actress W ]] ]] ]] ]] * Michael Wacha, baseball player * John Henry Waddell, painter and sculptor * Hynden Walch, actress * Nellie Walker, sculptor * Joseph Frazier Wall, historian * Henry A. Wallace, politician and presidential candidate * Marcia Wallace, actress * Will Walling, actor * Adam Walsh, athlete and coach * Chile Walsh, football player, coach, and executive * Mark Walter, financier, chairman of Los Angeles Dodgers * Rick Wanamaker, athlete * Brian Wansink, scientist and professor * Dedric Ward, football player, coach * Everett Warner, painter and printmaker * Kurt Warner, athlete * Fitz Henry Warren, politician, Civil War general * Kiersten Warren, actress * Pierre Watkin, actor * Watseka, Native Iowan * James F. Watson, judge * Tony Watson, athlete * John Wayne, actor * James B. Weaver, politician * Randy Weaver, survivalist involved in Ruby Ridge incident * Irving Weber, businessman * Joseph Welch, attorney * Elmarie Wendel, actress * Susan Werner, singer-songwriter * Emily West, singer-songwriter * Brooks Wheelan, actor, comedian * Matthew Whitaker, district attorney * John White, labor leader, president of the United Mine Workers * Jim Whitesell, basketball coach * Peggy Whitson, astronaut, scientist * Casey Wiegmann, athlete * Doreen Wilber, athlete * Tom Wilkinson, athlete * Andy Williams, singer * Gregory Alan Williams, actor, author * Roy Lee Williams, labor leader * William Appleman Williams, historian * William Williamson, politician * Meredith Willson, composer * James Falconer Wilson, politician * JoAnn Wilson, murdered wife of Canadian politician * Mortimer Wilson, composer * Sid Wilson, disc jockey * Wally Wingert, actor * Charles E. Winter, politician * Sidney G. Winter, economist * Johannes B. Wist, journalist, editor * William P. Wolf, politician * Elijah Wood, actor * Grant Wood, painter * Joey Woody, athlete * Hank Worden, actor * Carleton H. Wright, U.S. Navy Admiral * Frank Wykoff, athlete Y * Marshal Yanda, athlete * Harry E. Yarnell, U.S. Navy Admiral * David Yost, actor and producer * Ed Yost, inventor * Nancy Youngblut, actor Z * Luke Zeller, basketball player * Maurice Zimm, writer for screen and radio * Larry Zox, painter and printmaker References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Iowa